starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Alzoc III
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Sujimis Sector | stelsel = Alzoc System | zonnen = Alzoc | manen = | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = | rotatietijd = | klasse = | diameter = 16.431 kilometer | atmosfeer = | klimaat = Bevroren | zwaartekracht = | terrein = IJsvlakten | water = | bezienswaardig = Valley of the Blizzards | inheemse = Talz Snow Slug Torsk | gemigreerde = Rakatan | taal = Talzzi | inwoners = 500 miljoen | hoofdstad = | munt = | staatsvorm = Clans Imperial bezetting | affiliatie= Infinite Empire Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Terrein op Alzoc III 250px|thumb|Talz dorpen op Alzoc III Alzoc III was de oorspronkelijke thuisplaneet van de Talz in de Outer Rim. Alzoc III was een ijskoude planeet, rijk aan grondstoffen. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven Alzoc III lag in het zuidoosten van de Outer Rim in het Alzoc System. De planeet had geen manen en bezat een ijskoud klimaat met bevroren ijsvlaktes en toendra’s. Het enige intelligente leven op Alzoc III waren de Talz die zich hadden aangepast aan de koude door een dikke vacht en twee paar ogen. Andere levensvormen waren de Snow Slug en de Torsk. De bekendste boomsoort was de Fir Tree. Samenleving De Talz leidden een eenvoudig en vreedzaam bestaan op Alzoc III. Hoewel ze in clanverband leefden, heerste er een sociaal gevoel ten opzichte van alle Talz. Zo stonden verschillende clans elkaar bij in geval van hongersnood. Geschiedenis Reeds door het Infinite Empire van de Rakatans werd Alzoc III veroverd en bezet. Vervolgens duurde het eeuwen alvorens Alzoc III echt ontdekt werd en daardoor ontsnapte de planeet aan tal van grote conflicten. In de loop der eeuwen belandden wel een groep Talz op de nabije planeet Orto Plutonia waar zij een nieuwe samenleving bouwden. Sommige Talz konden in de loop der tijden van op Alzoc III weggeraken, zoals de Jedi Master Foul Moudama en Muftak, die op Mos Eisley opgroeide. Tijdens de Clone Wars kwam Alzoc III dan toch in het vizier van zowel de Galactic Republic als de CIS, ook al lag de planeet in het territorium van Jabba. Cad Bane vluchtte op een bepaald moment naar Alzoc III met een onderdeel voor een nieuw CIS wapen. Aayla Secura en Luminara Unduli onderzochten het bericht van Jabba dat meer en meer CIS schepen rondom Alzoc III werden gesignaleerd. Op Alzoc III werden de Jedi geconfronteerd met Asajj Ventress die van Dooku de bewijsstukken moest vernietigen, zodat niemand van de bouw van het wapen wist. Uiteindelijk bleken Secura en Unduli succesvol en kon de Republic het CIS wapen op Behpour vernietigen dankzij hun inspanningen. Toen het Galactic Empire de Talz en Alzoc III ontdekten, realiseerden ze zich dat de Talz uitstekende slaven waren, omdat ze niet zo opvliegend waren als Wookiees, maar toch ook over een zeer grote kracht beschikten. De Talz werden tewerkgesteld in mijnen waar het Empire grondstoffen en Alzoc Pearls delfden uit de aardkorst van Alzoc III. Het Empire registreerde de ontdekking van Alzoc III niet via de officiële kanalen waardoor de Rebel Alliance de Talz niet konden bijstaan. Een van de Imperials, Pter Thanas trok zich het lot van de Talz aan en bedacht dat ze onder verbeterde omstandigheden, ook meer werk zouden kunnen leveren. Hij verhoogde de werkomstandigheden en als dank redde een Talz Thanas’ leven toen hij in een schacht dreigde te vallen. Toen Thanas weigerde om een terecht protest van de Talz in de kiem te smoren, werd hij getransfereerd naar Bakura. Een van de andere keren dat Alzoc III werd ‘bezocht’ was door het Eye of Palpatine dat een groep Talz meenam aan boord. Ook het Zann Consortium probeerde zich te mengen in de strijd om de grondstoffen van Alzoc III. Bron *The Essential Atlas – Online Index + Grid: P-19 *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook *The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes *Empire at War: Prima Official Strategy Guide *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide category:Outer Rim Categorie:Sujimis Sector category:Leden van het Galactic Empire category:Leden van het Infinite Empire Categorie:IJsplaneten